dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Power Ring (Earth-Three)
It was during this battle that the limitation of Power Ring's lamp was revealed. Due to the elongated periods of disuse by Power Ring the lamp began to overload its energy levels and leak out changing people into monsters. It is this episode that suggest that Power Ring has superhuman concentration that allows him to use the energies of the lamp without it overwhelming his mind and body as it does to normal people. Power Ring was able to re-exert control over the lamp suggesting that he was either able to repair the lamp or drain off the excessive energies in some way during the resulting battle with Comet and the Super-Villains, even though it appeared that Comet destroyed the battery. This was largely dismissed as Power Ring was shown to continue using his ring in later events which would have lost its charge eventually if there was no lamp to recharge the ring with. The exact events leading to its reformation were never shown. After being defeated by Captain Comet, Power Ring and his fellow Crime Syndicate members were once again imprisoned. But Power Ring and the other Crime Syndicate members were able to routinely escape as shown when the Per Degaton and the Ultra-Humanite and his new time-traveling band of the Secret Society came to Earth-Three. -209 Power Ring and the others would battle against Alexander Luthor, Sr. and other dimensional heroes on many occasions who would routinely defeat Power Ring and the other members of the Crime Syndicate. This basic stalemate of almost endless escape and imprisonment would continue until the antimatter wave attack of the Anti-Monitor came to Earth-Three during the Crisis on Infinite Earths. Unable to stop the antimatter wave that was destroying Earth-Three, Power Ring and the other members of the Crime Syndicate teamed up with Luthor, Sr. in an attempt to stop the attack. Power Ring and Ultraman, being the more powerful members of the Syndicate tried to find some way to directly overpower the antimatter way. Stunned to see Ultraman killed by the anti-matter wave, Power Ring was also consumed by the antimatter wave before he could recover from his momentary startled reaction and killed. He along with everyone else native to their dimension died in the attack and were completely erased from all history with the reset of the single surviving universe, except for Superman of Earth-Two and Alexander Luthor, Jr. who remembered this Power Ring and his native world. | Powers = | Abilities = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = * Mystic Lamp: The Power Ring needed be recharged in the battery once each 24 hours. The lamp will leak magic energy if unused in time, mutating humans to monsters. | Transportation = | Weapons = * Power Ring: Power Ring wore a ring which was the focusing talisman of the larger mystic lamp granted him the ability to create objects and many other magical effects. ** *** ** ** | Notes = | Trivia = | Links = }} Category:Empowered by Equipment